Creep
by Michelesss
Summary: I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. One-Shot


**Descargo de responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

**When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eyes  
You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather in a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special, You're so fuckin' special**

De nuevo la tenía en su cama a su complete disposición, Quinn sabía que Rachel jamás se negaría a pasar un buen rato con ella a pesar que su relación fuera algo meramente sexual, lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

La rubia se levanto y prendió un cigarrillo dándole una larga calada ante la atenta mirada de la morena que veía embelesada cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía que las relaciones sexuales que tenían una vez cada tanto cuando la ojiverde iba a verla a New York no significaban nada para ella, lo sabia pero prefería mentirse interiormente aunque tuviera algún un alpiste de esperanza que en algún momento aquello se convirtiera en algo más para ella. Mientras lo único que podía hacer era provocarla e intentar desesperadamente que la rubia volviera a hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, hasta que ambas sintieran que sus cuerpos no podían más.

Acaricio su abdomen con su mano mirándola y luego bajo su mano hasta su propia intimidad, sintiendo como esta se mojaba más aun de lo que estaba anteriormente por la mirada que le estaba dedicando Quinn. Uno de sus dedos descendió completamente para comenzar a juguetear con su entrada dando un sonoro suspiro por aquello.- _**mmm…ven hermosa, te necesito aquí.-**_le murmuro abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada, acariciando con su dedo pulgar su clítoris en círculos debido a la excitación que sentía. Las punzadas de placer que tenia en su intimidad eran cada vez mas seguidas y solo quería sentir a la rubia como solo ella tenia el placer de sentirla. -_**necesito tu lengua aquí amor. -**_ gimió contrayéndose un poco y acariciando su clítoris con un poco mas de intensidad, luego seguramente encontraría el modo de seguir jugando con ella pero en ese momento la necesitaba y estaba casi segura que a su amante le gustaba o le calentaba verla así, pidiéndole que la haga suya y masturbándose para ella.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
****What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.**

-**No sabes cuánto esperé por este momento.** - mencionó la rubia y dejó su posición para acercarse a la muchacha. Con ambas manos la hizo recostarse más cómodamente boca arriba y se posó a la altura de sus pechos, agachó el rostro y comenzó a besar ligeramente su pecho bajando hasta sus pechos, se detuvo ahí y empezó a mover la punta de la lengua sobre los pezones sintiéndolos cada vez más duros, aceleraba en uno y con los dedos de la mano movía el otro del pecho derecho, la rubia comenzó a gemir delicadamente. Se entretuvo un momento ahí y decidió bajar un poco más para seguir explorándola.

Con la yema de los dedos empezó a recorrer el costado de su cintura y su boca succionaba los pechos de la morena, los lamía con desesperación mordiendo esos pezones rosados y perfectos, con la mano izquierda los apretaba y los acariciaba sintiéndose gozosa y enloquecida con la anatomía de su acompañante. Jugó un momento en su abdomen y lo rasguñó con sus uñas dejándolo algo rojo por esas marcas, su boca fue besando hasta antes de su intimidad, no le gustaba lanzarse con todo, primero había que marcar un territorio, era aburrido si de un momento a otro ya tenía su lengua en el clítoris de la muchacha. De besos cortos siguió por los muslos de su belleza y luego empezó a rozar sus mejillas por la femineidad, apretando su rostro a la parte intima de la muchacha y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo sin ni si quiera haber tocado el clítoris, tenía su cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia, la miró directo a los ojos.-**Aquí voy princesa, siéntete libre de tirarme el cabello o gritar todo lo que quieras. - ** dijo con un tono sensual y dejando escapar un suspiro extasiado para comenzar a introducir su lengua

La morena parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera y Quinn sintió la intimidad de la muchacha mojada, húmeda y deliciosa, la observó con sus ojos de una manera entrañable y separó los labios de ésta con sus dedos, cuando veía el clítoris con seguridad se acercó y lamió los costados que estaban cerca de éste, no quería ir directo a él, era poco divertido, así que movió su lengua de arriba hacia abajo lentamente para empezar dejando escapar su respiración agitada en ella, con una mano rodeó la pierna de la mujer con firmeza y levantó la vista.-**¿Sigo? - **le preguntó desesperada relamiéndose los labios al sentir el sabor de Rachel.

Rachel no pudo responder a lo que le había dicho porque apenas sintió como acariciaba su intimidad con su lengua soltó un pequeño grito de placer, temblando levemente y solo por el primer contacto. Una de sus manos se dirigió directamente al cabello de la rubia tirándolo un poco para que no se le ocurriera dejar de hacer lo que hacía en ese preciso instante.-_**A-ahh am-amor…-**_gimió ante lo que hacía moviendo un poco su cadera para que la caricia de la lengua de su amante con su intimidad fuese más intensa.-_**maldición, no pares por favor.-**_rogó con la voz entrecortada por los gemidos, llevando su propia mano libre a sus senos para acariciarlos un poco debido a la excitación que tenía en ese preciso instante.

Bajó otra vez y posó su lengua encima del clítoris con la punta le dio unas vueltas en círculo delicadas y muy lentas para comenzar, sentía las uñas de Rachel incrustadas en su cabello y tirándolo de una manera desenfrenada, le excitaba totalmente lo que estaba haciendo, el sabor era exquisito. Siguió con el movimiento hasta seguir más rápido, más y más, movía su lengua en círculos por toda la femineidad de su pequeña estrella, estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo hasta sus senos en cada uno, apretarlos con ganas y succionar su intimidad y su clítoris con unas ganas incontrolables, lo succionaba y al mismo tiempo movía la lengua en su punto erecto de arriba hacia abajo, en círculos.- **Mmm…me encantas, me encanta-.**dejó escapar gemidos de delicia por lo que estaba probando con su boca.

Los jadeos de Rachel eran cada vez mas continuos en busca que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, aire que comenzaba a faltarle ante cada movimiento de la lengua de la rubia en su intimidad.- _**soy toda tuya…toda.-**_logro murmurar ante lo que había dicho, cada vez tiraba mas del cabello de Quin con su mano debido a que necesitaba liberar aun más la excitación de otra forma. Necesitaba también hacerla suya pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo en ese momento debido a la posición en la que se encontraban por lo que le tocaría esperar un poco más para hacerlo.

**I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special**

Luego de haber lamido muy rápido observó aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le encantaban directamente y se percató de que la morena estuviera mirando, levantó la mano derecha con el dedo índice y el del medio juntos, los introdujo a su boca y los chupó hasta percatarse de que estuvieran completamente mojados, luego bajo su mano y se mordió el labio inferior.-Aquí vamos dijo agitada y puso ambos dedos encima del clítoris masajeándolo en círculos lentamente, tenía ese pequeño botón que albergaba toda la excitación de la rubia en sus dedos, presionaba con fuerza y empezó a moverlos mucho más rápido.**-¿Te gusta así? ¿Oh sí? ¿Oh sí? -** preguntaba a cada momento incluyendo gemidos en sus palabras para excitarla aún más y luego llegó a un ritmo mucho más rápido, ya casi inhumano. Bajó la mano izquierda y metió ambos dedos en la entrada de su intimidad, los ingresaba y los sacaba lentamente, luego los metía moviéndolos adentro cumpliendo la función de la intimidad masculina, hizo esas dos cosas por mucho tiempo, luego sumó un tercer dedo para penetrarla con fuerza, Quinn era salvaje y sus movimientos eran rápidos, mientras penetraba y movía adentro, su otra mano estaba punzando y sobando el clítoris de la muchacha. Le gustaba penetrarla y sentir su clítoris erecto, este era recién el comienzo, estaba deseosa y sedienta de ella, excitada escuchando los gemidos provenientes de lo más profundo de su ser.

Se contrajo soltando un largo gemido cuando sintió los dedos de esta en su interior, agradeció no haber llegado en ese momento, el solo toque de Quinn hacía que perdiera el control y su intimidad palpitara, había veces que solo dándole placer a la otra llegaba ella sin siquiera tocarse, era impresionante la conexión que tenían pero era algo de lo cual nunca hablaba con ella debido a que se podía tomar sus palabras como sentimientos y no quería alejarla.-_**¡joder si!**_-gimió en voz alta moviendo un poco la cadera para ayudarla en sus movimientos, sus gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros y la manera que tiraba del cabello de la otra cada vez menos fuerte debido a que de momentos perdía fuerza en sus manos por estar concentrada en el placer que le estaba brindando.-_**M-me ven-go Quinn…joder-**_apretó los ojos con fuerza también mordiendo su labio inferior con intensidad ante la inminente sensación que estaba recorriéndola entera.-_**Tu lengua…p-por favor amor, quiero tu lengua.-**_pidió como pudo, le encantaba el hecho de que la rubia recibiera sus fluidos con su lengua, que lamiera todo lo que conseguía quitarle gracias a la manera en la que la hacía suya.

Quinn al instante que escucho su petición poso su lengua en su entrada lamiendo también sus propios dedos ya que seguía moviéndolos con intensidad en su interior sin darle ningún tipo de tregua-_**¡Quinn!**_-escucho en un grito fuerte, anunciando el orgasmo de su acompañante.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.**

**She's running out again,**  
**She's running out**  
**She's run run run running out...**

Lamio su intimidad lentamente, Quinn no quería desperdiciar ni un solo fluido de Rachel ya que le había devuelto el favor que la morena le había hecho tan solo unos minutos antes y no quería que se alejaran nuevamente. Si era necesario atarla a la cama para tenerla de una forma sexual lo harían, no le importaba en lo absoluto las consecuencias que aquello podía tener.

Porque si estaba completamente enferma, desquiciada y violenta era por quererla así, por querer que solo fuera suya.

Beso el cuerpo de Rachel hasta poder llegar a su rostro y besar sus labios con lentitud, abrazándola sabiendo que el sueño comenzaba a hacerse dueño del pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

**Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special...**

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**  
**What the hell am I doing here?**  
**I don't belong here.**  
**I don't belong here.**

Quinn Fabray daría todo para que Rachel Barbra Berry fuese feliz, aunque eso solo fuesen un par de orgasmos de vez en cuando debido a la distancia que las separaban y la incapacidad de ella misma de tener una relación con la morena. Rachel era demasiado especial, y Quinn simplemente se consideraba un bicho raro que no la merecía.

Tal vez nunca se había sentido perteneciente en su hogar o en la universidad porque no pertenecía allí, su lugar estaba en allí, abrazando a Rachel y velando por sus sueños hasta que despertara y cayeran nuevamente en la realidad.

* * *

Salio lo que salió, mil perdones por las faltas

y por lo horrible que puede llegar a ser.

**Para Gigita, que lo pidió y bueno…esto salió.**

**Twitter: Michelesss_**

**Fb: Noe jaime (?)**

Un beso a todas!

Noe.


End file.
